You saved me from me KibaxHinata
by kittykittychan999
Summary: Kiba and Shino were just having a normal day when a new trainee is assigned to them under the name Hinata Hyuuga, And why does Kiba seem to know her but cant remember? KibaxHinata, NarutoxSasuke, I dont update till i recive reviews.
1. The new trainee

Kitty: Well a few days back I went on a Police ride along with in the town I live, and it got me thinking what would happen if you put team 8 (Shino, Kiba and Hinata for those that don't know) with in the British police force. So yeah.. if you don't understand anything just ask me. P.s this is a KibaXHinata, with hints of NarutoXSasuke (I just hate them that's why I paired them lol x3) but yeah if you don't understand a law or something that I mention just ask me ^^ or Lee…-.-

Lee: Youth! :O!

Kitty: ohhh dear lord…-.-"

Lee: When do I get to come in?

Kitty: we'll see Lee…. Anyways enjoy, I own nothing and rate nicely I'll try and update quickly. And sorry if the stroy jumps from past tense to present tense.. i kinda got mixed up and only just noticed ."

I sigh looking around the bland canteen, with the identical tables and chairs colored blue several officers were laughing and joking about cases or family life. Shino is sat next me, with his dark glasses on and in uniform … for once, Naruto is across from me munching on his ramen with his partner Sasuke next to him glaring at the idiot.

"Naruto if you eat like that you'll lose your job" I joked, quickly stealing the bowl watching him growl at me.

"That's mine Kiba! Get your own!" he protests driving across the table reaching towards the bowl like a child. Sasuke grabs Naruto by his belt loop and tugs hard returning him to his seat, I smile in triumph. Sasuke stands up out of his seat.

"Come on Naruto, we have paper work to do" Sasuke grabs him by the shoulder, pulling a begging and protesting Naruto away. I notice the evil glint in Sasuke eye, but like hell was I going to question the meaning. Shino adjusts his sunglasses slightly; I could see him looking towards the door over them. I follow his gaze my eyes had been guided to the new trainees. The sergeant was stood ordering them about. I smirk remembering how it felt to be in their position. The sergeant hurries around leading them around to the tables, when he reaches us, there is one girl left. I could hear Shino's sigh. Her head was hung the bluish hair was hiding her face.

"This one is yours look after this one Kiba" the sergeant waved as he wandered off. She hadn't move and inch since come to stand by the table. I decided to stand up to offer her my hand to greet her. Her head snapped up quite quickly that it had to hurt. I gasped slightly at her face; it looked so delicate, so pale, her pale lavender eyes boring in to me with a slight hint of fear. But that face, its looks so familiar. I must have spaced out a little as I hear Shino giving an awkward cough behind me.

"Well… I'm Kiba and that's Shino" I laugh rubbing the back of my head uneasily.

"H-hello I-I'm Hinata" did she really stutter? I know that I am blushing slightly… who wouldn't? This girl is just too cute, Shino ever ready to jump to my rescue.

"Come on, we best get to the riot van ready for the night shift" he sighs it as he stands up and wandering off towards the exit with both Hinata and me on his tail.

"Awww come on mate slow down" I laugh as Hinata scurries along behind us; I take a sneaky glance over my shoulder at her. She is smiling slightly blushing; I can't help but smile to. We exit out the back, where all the vehicles were kept.

"I'm driving" Shino says with his never changing expression.

"Like hell! It's my turn" I say clenching a fist and my teeth.

"You almost killed us last time" He sighs, once again adjusting his sunglasses.

"We were on a high speed chase!" I yell waving my finger in his face. Till a small laugh came from behind us, Hinata had clasps her mouth, blushing a little I assume it was from being caught. I smile at her "Hey let her drive?" Shino just nods in agreement as we climb in, letting Hinata take the wheel. We hadn't spent long driving when a call came through the radio. Before we know it Hinata put her foot down speeding up, as she swings the van around the corner a little yelp comes from behind us. She slams the brakes on looking around shocked.

"D-did I hit something?" her face goes from shock to concern. I look round the back of the chair to see a giant white dog panting with his tongue lolling out wagging its tail furiously with excitement; I begin laughing as I motion for him to come and sit in between Shino and me.

"Sorry Hinata I forgot to tell you about our other partner Akamaru" He drives over on to her lap, to lick her face, she giggles cuddling him while stroking his fur.

"That's okay" she smiles, gazing at Akamaru "Guess we better get going" she says before shooing Akamaru back to me and speeding of again.

As Hinata drives the van though the crowded streets, people trying to tip the van and banging on windows is causing her to panic. She stops allowing us to climb out, I place Akamaru's police badge on so he knows that it's time to work. Shino pulls out his baton yelling at people to move as I follow suit also drawing my baton. Hinata walks behind us glancing over the crowd trying to find what's going on. I feel her cling on to my shirt sleeve as she points over the crowd to two officers by a shop squinting a little I make it out to be Choji and Shikamaru, fighting our way towards them though the crowd, Choji spots us when we get closer walking over to inform us on the situation.

"There's been a fight between two drunks, think they need to go calm down in a police cell for awhile" he sighs as he starts rubbing his pot belly. "Damn I wish this would hurry up and be over I'm starving"

"You're always hungry "I laugh as I move on to Shikamaru who was trying to talk to one of the drunks, who seems set on walking away but he keeps dragging him back and asking him questions.

"Look the sooner you tell me the sooner you can leave" he sighs once again pulling him back against the wall, before he goes on to mumble "so troublesome" I stand next to the guy stopping him from move in that direction, smiling at Shikamaru a silent massage to say I'm backup. He smiles back lazily before returning to the drunken guy. I can hear Shino and Hinata in to corner chatting with the other drunk who wasn't responding well to the fact they are police.

"P-please sir, j-just tell us what happened" Hinata stutters again I haven't known her long but I can imagine what her face is like, she'd be stood with her arms out what would look like comforting to some people but it would actually be to protect herself, while her face would be crumpled slightly with panic and worry which would highlight like a beacon in her eyes.

"Sir we can't help you if you don't respond" Shino growls slightly, I've never seen him lose his patients before, not like this. I glance over my shoulder as the drunk makes a swing for Shino, who ducks as Hinata jumps in to action grabbing the arm and forcing it around his back, pulling up to bring him to his knees.

"S-sir you're under arrest for attempting to assault a police officer, you have the right to remain silent and anything you do say may be used as evidence" I can see her breathing heavily her chest moving rather rapid, was it the thrill of her first arrest or the shock of being able to take the man down on her own? Shino gets back up taking over from Hinata; I walk over as Shikamaru arrest the other man for failing to provide real details. Akamaru squeezes though the legs of the crowd standing next to Hinata panting slightly, I kneel down to pet him watching Hinata closely as she wonders over to the crowd with Choji trying to break it up and get people moving along. One of the men in the crowds grabs her by her arm pulling her towards him in to middle of the crowd, hearing her protest and slight scream of panic. I run over with Shino and Shikamaru behind me leaving them trying to stop a riot from breaking out, while Choji yells down a radio from more back up. Fighting though nudging and shoving people out the way I reach Hinata in the center. The man's hands wonder over her body as she cries out in protest trying to reach her pepper spray, but he is restraining her hands. I charge towards him grabbing the man's arm pulling it back off of Hinata then flipping him over so he lands on his back. Pulling her away I put my hands on her shoulders staring her in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" she nods once moving her gaze to the floor. I can hear the man groan as he picks himself up of the floor.

"He dude what was that for, I only wanted some fun" He snaps gripping on to my shoulder spinning me round, I stare him down as I grip on to Hinata's hand so I know where she is. Naruto comes though the crowd as I glance at the man telling him to arrest him for assault of a police officer, who then drags the man away to another riot van parked on the other side of the crowd. Turning to Hinata I meet her pale lavender eyes and I all I could see was terror, this had to be the toughest first day ever. I tug her arm slightly letting her fall in to me as I wrap my arms around her she seems so delicate I know that I can probably snap her back if I squeezed to tight. Resting my chin on her head I snarl slightly.

"Don't give up alright; I'll be there to protect you no matter what" I can feel her nod her head against my chest. But I have a weird feeling in my stomach a sort of a tingling sensation, And why can't I bear to let go of her?

Kitty: thank you from reading ^^ please rate and review nicely

Lee: I'm gonna get Guy-sensei Q~Q you didnt put me in! ~storms off~

Kitty: ~twiches~ =.="...sorry if i want OOC places, next chap coming soon ^^"


	2. New memories

Okay sorry for slow updates, I had some really depressing news after this… and well took me a while to post ~Bows repeatedly~

Lee: Yeah! When do I get to be with the youthful Sakura! :O

Kitty: ~Grabs baseball bat~ Enjoy readers while I deal with pest control ^w^

Lee: ~Runs away screaming~ Rate, review and comment nicely! T^T

((I own nothing from Naruto though I so wish I did! xD))

I stumble out of bed after another long night, kicking empty take away containers out of my path and trying to locate something that seems relatively clean. Throwing on a scruffy pair of white wash jeans, I wander towards the fridge trying to find something edible after sniffing around for what seem like ages I give up slamming it closed at the same time as a loud knock comes on the door. My hair stands on end from the shock as I curse to myself rushing to the door as the knocks become often and irritating.

"God damn it I'm coming!" I snarl throwing the door open before my eyes lay on Shino, his face almost completely hidden by a large scarf that is wrap around his neck and face, his normal dark shades to cover his eyes.

"Good to see your awake Kiba" he states mono tonal. He shoulder barges pass me to reveal Hinata. She suddenly turns bright red in the face her eyes growing wide in surprise; she appears to just be staring at my chest. Seriously has she never seen a guy without a top on? Or could it be the incident from last night?

"g-g-good morning K-Kiba" she stammers dropping her head, she probably forgot she has tried her hair back. I scratch the back of my head nervously glancing to the side, I can feel the blush crossing my own cheeks again, I clench my teeth trying to ignore how amazing she looks in that outfit. She is wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans which seem to accent every curve of her body, a snug fitting jumper that was the same shade of lavender as her eyes. Why am I letting these clothes taunt me so much?

"K-Kiba are you o-okay?" Hinata was suddenly looking, I shake my head clearing my thoughts of everything that is going through it, some worse than others. I put on my silly lopsided grin.

"Yeah just spaced out for a minute" I laugh as I step aside letting her in, as we both walk in to the front room where Shino has already made himself at home. Laying back against the chair with his legs propped on the table. Akamaru strolls in from the kitchen I glare at him slightly knowing by the look on his face he has done something he shouldn't of. But none the less he's grab Hinata's attention as she kneels down stroking his white fur as he licks her cheek. Watching giggle and smile the way she is makes me feel confused, I mean I happy to see her happy but I think I'm jealous over Akamaru. Why do dogs get away with everything?

"Kiba get me a drink" Shino demanded as I growl at him slightly as I storm in to the kitchen trying to find a clean glass.

"He d-doesn't r-remember me Shino" it is faint but I hear it, resting my ear on the door I feel stupid spying on people in my own flat.

"Come on Hinata we went to school together, but remember the accident we were involved in."

"Y-yeah I know, b-but I-I didn't know I-it was that b-bad"

I know her? An accident? what accident? Leaning back away from the wall I steady myself a little on the counter, hearing footsteps coming towards the door just as Hinata's head leans round the door.

"K-Kiba is you O-okay you're taking an l-long time" she's advancing towards me now I know the colour has drained from my face. A sudden slam of the front door makes us both jump and Hinata yelps slightly. Rushing in to the front room to find out that Shino had just up and left us. I turn to Hinata she is staring at the floor worriedly.

"Tell me about the accident" I demand softly, I think I can her sigh slightly as she looks up at me.

"Well you see, all of us used to go to Secondary School together, And we was all best friends. No one could separate us though many people tried. You wanted to go to the cinema one night as there was a movie you had been waiting to see for awhile. But as we all left it began to rain heavily and there was no one around, as we walked home a gang of thugs turned up and wouldn't allow us to pass." I can see her Shaking, tears sliding down her face as she telling me. I can feel the memories flooding.

~ "Shino hurry up!" I yelled up the stairs tugging my trainers while Hinata finished making snacks in the kitchen. I ran in to the kitchen trying to nick some of the ham but earn a quick swat from Hinata. Shino walked in with his hood up and his oval sunglasses covering his eyes. We all took off towards the cinema Hinata sighed as she glanced up at the night sky, from what I could tell she was enjoying the distant beauty of the balls of hot gas. I scoffed slightly as I placed my arms behind my head,

"What's so pretty about stars? They're just balls off gas" I'd muttered looking at Shino for back up.

"They have such a short life, and considering everything they still seem to be there when no one else can be, watching over us" She'd smile sweetly, as she seemed lost in her thought. Approaching the cinema I'd ran ahead getting bored from the pace at which them two was walking. Having bought the tickets and begin sat inside the theater by now. Me constantly screaming "Don't be stupid he's in there!" while Shino just stared blankly… I think, Hinata shook her hands covering her eyes. I'd glance at her before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and let her hide her face within my chest.

Once the movie finished we all walked back together, me had been slightly ahead dancing around the empty street in the rain, shouting about how I'd be some much better than those people in the movies. When a strong hand grabbed my shoulder and tossed me to the floor with ease.

"Dude! What was that for!" I had growled to the man, before seeing that there was an entire gang. Shino having by now stepped in front of Hinata blocking her from sight. The biggest of the group would have kicked me with his huge black combat boots.

"What a poor excuse for a man?" He laughed spitting on the ground next to me. "Hmm that's a cute girl there? Maybe we should relive you of the protection of her" He said as he waved his arm in an indication for the others too move. One of the gang grabbed Shino pinning him against the wall, hitting him repeatedly in the stomach till blood had stained his scarf. Hinata screamed trying to run towards him while two goons grabbed her arms pinning her to the wall next to him. The leader came over using his index finger to tilt her head up to look him in the eye. "Well girly? How about it, come and be my girl?" Her face stained with tears.

"Please, leave them alone stop hurting them!" She'd cry out shaking her head free of his finger, her head now hanging. A Large smack rang though my ears as Hinata crumbles to the floor clenching her cheek. As the leader stood over her with an angered face "How dare you order me around! Learn your place you stupid girl!" I could feel the rage build up in me. The man holding Shino had dropped him and he also collapsed on the floor next to Hinata.

"Run Hinata" I could almost hear him stream out as Hinata moved next to him trying to pull him out the puddle he'd lay in. I Stagger to my feet coughing slightly as I charge towards him smacking him square in the jaw as he turned around. He staggered back clinging to his jaw his eyes becoming slits as he glares towards me. A evil laugh escaped his lips as he grabbed me by the throat clinging tighter as he constantly smashed my head against the wall feeling the darkness fall on my vision hearing Hinata screaming in the back grounded. As a picture of her entered my head before the darkness took over completely. She would have been clinging to Shino's body kneeling in the puddle as her clothes were blood socked. Tears streaming down her pale perfect skin her eyes quivering in fear alongside the rest of her body.~

I clung to the counter staring at the floor. Feeling a slight sneer of sweat on my forehead as Hinata shook in front of me, which isn't surprising she has had to remember this all these years while I haven't had any memory till today. Feeling the fur brush against my leg I pet Akamaru's head, having my own internal conflict. Do I ask what happened after I passed out? If I did how would she react? With a sigh I look at her perfect lavender eyes as I mutter "What happened afterwards?"

"Oh…" She started her eyes adverting to the floor as she took a deep breath. "A man turned up, I believe his name was Kakashi? He was from a rival group, him and his group chased them off and Kakashi came back and waited with me till the ambulance turned up. But when it did turn up he disappeared before I could say anything. At the hospital Shino and I spent days sat next to your bed waiting for you to wake up, 5 days you was unconscious and when you did wake up you looked straight at Shino and smiled saying 'Hey dude'. When he asked what you remembered you shook your head. You took one look at me and asked who I was, all I could do was run out the room and carry on running."

I watch her closely as she spoke, seeing her arms move to encircle around herself. As if she is trying to hold herself together. Akamaru moved over to her and looking up towards her giving a small whine. All of a sudden she just fell to the floor next to him wrapping her arms around him her fingers lacing between his white fur as she cry's in to him. Letting go of the counter I move my arms around her causing her to release Akamaru as I hold her against my chest. Feeling the wet tears trail down my bear chest, a small sniffle signals that she is finished as she glances up at me with red puffy eyes before looking at my soaked chest in panic.

"AH I'm s-sorry! I'll get a t-towel right away!" She stammers squirming against my hold trying to escape.

"It's okay!" I manage to speak before our wrestling match causes us to both falls on the floor, my hands either side of her head holding my body to hover over her. As I look at her, stands of her midnight blue hair coming lose and flowing around her, her cheeks covered in a small blush as she looks up at me with quivering eyes. I could feel myself closing the distance between us, not like I wanted to… Okay correction I DID want to, but not like this not exactly romantic is it? I could feel her sweet breath against my lips, it was like I could already taste them just as I inched closer to seal that gap…


	3. Your not going to stop me

Kitty: Well here is chapter 3, tried to make my best to do a cliff hanger the last chapter... Not sure it went well ^^"

Lee: ~Bandages around his head~ Humph... Your youthfulness is evil and disturbed

Kitty: I wrapped you up didn't I? Anyways you'll be in this chapter so cheer up!

Lee: Yes! Finally a chapter for Lee!

Kitty: You wish, rate review and comment nicely I own nothing ^^

I could feel her sweet breath against my lips; it was like I could already taste them just as I inched closer to seal that gap…

"Such youthfulness!"

"Lee!" I Growl as I sit up and Hinata squirms around till she is on her knee's her entire face red with embarrassment, Akamaru ever begin her hero appears and dumps himself on her lap so she can hide her face in his fur. "How did you get in?" I snarl clenching my teeth, though I had no idea why I'm pissed off, He just saved me from making a huge mistake, though from Hinata's lack of reaction I don't think she minded.

"Your door was open, I got worried something had happened" He shrugged glancing around the kitchen.

"Damn it Shino!" I roared stumbling to my feet in hast as I go in search of a top and some shoes, so I can find the asshole and kick his ass. Hinata glanced up from Akamaru's fur, who may I add promptly feel asleep there the lucky bastard.

"I'm sorry L-Lee that m-must of been very awkward for you" She mutters placing the tips of her index fingers together poking them together slightly. Damn it, she looks too cute doing that! Lee shakes his head a grin on his as she pets her head.

"It's fine Hinata, I should have knocked really, no need to apologize" I scoff listening to him as I grab a black tight fitting t-shirt and hop around the trying to pull my trainers on. Hinata giggled slightly a small hand over her mouth trying to silence it as Lee shook his head.

"Kiba... What are you doing?"

"Planning to kill a certain asshole!" I mutter finally pulling on my last trainer.

"You do realize we are ment to be at work?" he sighs pointing up to the clock which in deed says I'm late, Damn it clock turn time back right now! Hinata stares at the clock in panic leaping to her feet, which is kinda amazing how she did that considering how much Akamaru weighs. He whine's slightly as his head hits the floor and he looks around dizzily. Hinata tries in vain to fix her hair as she runs around. I lightly grab her arm with a grin holding her in place.

"It's okay, we'll make it in time" I say running for the door holding her hand so I can pull her along lightly, why do her hands have to be so soft! It's hard to think straight. Akamaru leap on to his face giving a playful bark at Lee, who grinned in return and nodded. It's really not uncommon for those two to race each other to work. As they both dashed for the door, Akamaru as ever taking an early lead.

Crashing through the door at the station we all land in a heap on top of each other, Akamaru begin lucky and sitting proudly on top I'm sure if he could talk he'd be chanting "King of the pile" with the expression on his face right now. Looking up as I winced slightly, as I beginning that unlucky I'm at the bottom. Shino stood in front of us all looking at us though his dark sunglass making the expression in his eye's unreadable.

"Better late than never I suppose Inuzuka" He speaks quietly, Oh crap he is pissed off... Wait I'm pissed at him to! I squirm under the pile causing everyone to leap off as Shino and I have a glaring match which he always wins.

"You left the front door open! You asshole!" I say waving an index finger in his face snarling loudly.

"That would be an issue if you weren't trying to corrupt the new trainee" He sighs pitching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I wasn't doing anything like that!" I growl now clenching my fist together by my sides, Hinata lightly places a hand on mine shaking her head with a small smile as she moves in-between us looking at Shino.

"Shino, calm down n-nothing happened, now let's get ready for work" With that everyone nod's walking towards the changing rooms.

After a while we meet up in the cafe, the table filled to the rim with officers. Naruto and Sasuke having their normal argument about who is better. Ino and Sakura discussing the latest fashion items, Neji trying to keep Lee in his seat and off Sakura's lap. Choji scoffing down on the remains of everyone's dinners as Shikamaru flicks a lighter around in his hand. TenTen's head bent over the newest "Gun's monthly" Hinata stroking Akamaru's head that is hidden under the table. Shino and I still arguing from earlier as Sai carefully draws the entire table. Thing is I wouldn't change these guys for the world, we're so different but so close.

"Damn it Lee! Pull yourself together!" Neji finally caves causing the entire table to look at the pair. As Sakura pitched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"For the last time Lee! I won't date you! I don't even like you, you freak!" She yells slamming a fist in to the table. I often wonder why she is a nurse and not an officer. The pain on Lee's face was plain for everyone to see, just not Sakura; she can be a bitch sometimes. Just as I was about to say something to defended Lee the bell goes off signalling an emergency.

"What could be going on that everyone is needed?" TenTen looks around puzzled as everyone else gets in to action running around trying to get themselves ready.

"A nursery school?" we all Corse in unison all having pilled in to the van to travel to the address, Leaping out I ran over to Asuma who is in charge of everyone for this incident.

"What's happening?" I call over the sound of helicopters and sirens blaring.

"A man inside has taken parents and child hostage, and is threatening to kill them and himself" He says before grabbing his radio, trying to get some form of organization. Hinata came up beside me a rather determined look on her face.

"Let me go in, I'll speak to him" This is the first time I heard her talk without a stutter and I can't believe she is willing to do something like that.

"Hinata! No!" I growl grabbing her by the shoulders trying not to shake her, not like it would help it looks like she isn't going to give up on this.

"I'm going in Kiba" She mumble shrugging off my arms and walking over to Asuma who hands her a bullet proof vest, Striping herself of her stab proof one and her belt that hold all her equipment.

"You're going in with no protection!" I growl clenching my fist, She is nuts! Lost it! She has nothing to defended herself if that man decides he don't want to talk. She merely ignores my protests and the others just don't even feel the need to try and stop her. Neji came up behind me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't let your feelings get in the way of the job" he mutters, I look at him shocked. What feelings? I don't like Hinata that way! Okay I may think she is kinda hot...But I don't love her...Right?

"I'm going in now, I'm turning my radio off so he doesn't doubt my trust" She says turning the volume down till it clicks. Walking towards the nursery her arms in the air, the man glaring out the window a sub machine gun in his hand as I watch Hinata slowly open the door. Trying hard to remain in my place biting my lip with my hands clenched.


End file.
